She's Mine!
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Missing scene from the movie (you can find it on gogoanime(dot)com !) so SPOILERS! - Tezuka tells his brother that Shibasaki is his.


**Author :** Tigrou19

**Support: **Library wars (both anime and film)

**Title: **She's mine!

**Kind of text:** Romance. Oh yeah!

**Summary:** Missing scene from the movie so SPOILERS! Tezuka says to his brother that Shibasaki is his.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Library Wars. It all belongs to Arikawa Hiro. I don't earn anything for this.

**Author's Note: **That's the first time I write something in English. It came while I was wathing the movie (it was in Japanese with english subs, so that's hwy, even if I'm French, I wrote it in english). I apologize for the mistakes (because I'm sure I made some) and hope you'll like this text. That's also my first Shibasaki/Tezuka fic, so I hope that's not too OOC…

x

* * *

**_xXx She's mine! xXx_**

* * *

x

When Tezuka wakes up this morning, everything seems to be perfect. He doesn't feel sleepy, his working-day ends early, and Kasahara and Dojo are back and alive, even if Dojo has to stay in the hospital.

Oh, and… A smile takes place on his lips as he touches them. He did it every morning since Shibasaki and he kissed. The truth is, he can't help but think about doing it again, again and again. He even dreams about it!

They kissed twice and, even if it hadn't been… as a couple, something has changed inside of him.

Of course, he knew before doing it that Shibasaki was a special person to him. But that didn't mean anything since Kasahara was too. He used to think they were special in the same way, but that argument fell through when they finally kissed.

Shibasaki was… is _Special_. Because now, every time he sees her, his heart is carried away. Because now, when she talks to him, he can't help but stare at her lips and want to kiss them and ask for more, more, _more_. Because now, every time that she touches him, he feels… At home.

That's a bit difficult to explain, but that's the way he feels around her. And he thinks that's great.

**oOo oOo**

Hikaru has almost finished his work when he sees Shibasaki in the library lobby. A smile flourish on his face, until he notices the person she's talking to. He suddenly feels mad about this, about her talking to that person in particular, so he heads for them, ready to…

"I feel like I'm losing something by letting you go, now. " Tezuka Satoshi says in a whisper.

Shibakasi looks surprised. "You mean that as Future Plan Leader?"

"You're welcome to regard it as my personal feeling." Respond Tezuka with a smile, before abruptly moving backwards as his Hikaru comes between them.

At this moment, he could hit him. Well, no. Not really. He _wants_ to. He really wants to strike his brother, to cause him _pain_.

"Knock it off!", he just yells at his eldest, getting him a death glare.

"Hikaru?"

His tone is surprised, and Hikaru knows that, somehow, his brother tries to calm him down. But Hikaru doesn't care, because that's too important to him. Because he can't let Satoshi say this kind of thing to Shibasaki. Because...

"She's mine! Back off!", he yells again.

Satoshi fixes his brother with a look then smiles.

"I'll yield to your declaration." Then, he stands up, ready to go. "Looking forward to your next report."

"'Next report'?! What a nerve!"

"Hey Tezuka?"

Hikaru jumps with surprise. He almost forgot that Shibasaki was still here. "Yes?"

She looks at him in a wondering way. "That was quite an outburst. I'm your 'what', exactly?"

Hikaru turns his eyes away from her, and a sudden flush takes place on his face. "Well, you're my… my…" He desperately searches for an answer, anything that could help him get by this situation, but nothing comes. Finally, he just decides that it is better to say whatever comes is his head than nothing, so he mumbles, "My… Colleague, I guess! "

Shibasaki stays silent for a couple of seconds then turns around. "Oh, really.", she says as a whisper escapes from her mouth. "Coward."

"What was that?"

"It doesn't matter! Come one, let's head back!"

Shibasaki tries to take him bake to work by holding his hand but Tezuka doesn't make a move.

"Tezuka?", she asks, but he looks at the ground, so she can't see his face. "Hey, Tezuka?"

She wants to make a step in his direction but ceases when he says, "Go out with me."

He doesn't know why he said this but, truth is, he realizes that he really wants to.

"Go out with me!", he repeats louder, before he bends over. "I love you. Please, go out with me!"

Shibasaki seems surprised, nearly choked. Then, Hikaru feels her hands on his shoulder and lifts up. He opens his eyes wide when he realizes that she's kissing him for the third time in less than a month.

He hardly can respond to her kiss that she moves backwards.

"I thought you'd never ask."

And even her tone sounds accusing, Tezuka smiles.

Because everything finally feels right.

x

* * *

Tuesday, Febrary 19th.


End file.
